Hidden in Hieroglyphs
by Never.A.Nazi
Summary: an attempt at SnapeOC fic while keeping preexising characters in context. Minor changes, some other pairings. reviews greatly appreciated!
1. Encoded Message

A/N – first fanfiction. I'll try my best, and let me know if I am doing anything wrong.

Disclaimer – I own nothing.

Chapter 1

_Dragon, _

_The Fang has been uprooted and has been sent to inhabit your Hog. The constellation fell and the Fang now has no mouth. This one heard the King was Cross and threatened a bumblebee. _

_Have you ever played a muggle game in which one squeezes another's hand as hard as possible until they called uncle? My record is about 7 hours and then the Muggle had to go home for dinner._

_Let big dragon know._

_Constellation Jr._

A/N - I apologize for the shortness but, for this part at least, I thought it be good to start this way.


	2. Unexpected

A/N – okay, I actually made it to the second chapter. I'll try and update if people want me to, so let me know. It will be a haphazard schedule due to the fact that my father is retiring after 26 years in the US Navy andI'm supposed to help plan the ceremony.

Disclaimer – I own nothing, else the Harry Potter series would be inappropriate for young eyes.

Chapter 2

Adyn lounged against a wall, looking for someone. She was gathering many stares with her outfit, and hoped he would come soon.As if on cue, he stepped up next to her.

"Adyn, I got your letter."

"Draco. Nice to see you."

Draco Malfoy nodded. "Father's waiting. We're taking you to dinner."

Adyn smiled. "Thank you. How are you?"

"I'm fine, but I should be the one asking you."

"I am about as good as can be expected now." She followed Draco, limping a bit. Her walking stick hit the back of his shoe.

"A walking stick? What happened?"

"The old Bumblebee sent his cronies to give me a message. Bloody Aurors threw a cutting curse and a potion at me before I could duck."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Language, Draco. Adyn, so good to see you."

"Hello Uncle Lucius," Adyn said with a small smile.

"We're heading home to get dinner Adyn, so you get to see the Manor again!" Draco's grin broke out, and he took Adyn's hand.

"Draco, is anyone around?"

Draco closed his eyes and then shook his head. "No sir."

"Good. Both of you grab hold." Lucius held out a piece of parchment and Adyn and Draco grabbed a piece of it. Adyn felt a sharp tug behind her navel before the three of them disappeared.

They were instantly transported to the hall of Malfoy Manor. Draco, still holding Adyn's hand, pulled her immediately to the library. Lucius just smiled and chuckled softly before walking into the sitting room.

In the library, Adyn sat by the fire, careful not to get her trench coat too close to it. She wore baggy black jeans, a black long sleeved shirt, and her ever-present black trench coat. Draco sat next to her, ignoring the fact that it was August and they were right next to the fire.

"If I don't get the whole story right now, I swear to slytherin that I'll shave your head."

Adyn smiled and started talking. "Last year, you know how your father was almost arrested?"

Draco nodded.

"It goes a bit before that. Harry bloody Potter had a fake vision and went to the Ministry of Magic's Department of Mysteries to try to rescue his godfather, Sirius Black. Which is bullshit, of course. My father did not need rescuing from anyone. That's a different story. Anyway, the Dark Lord appeared with his cronies, along with Rookwood polyjuiced as your father. Bellatrix Lestrange, my second aunt and a total bitch, decided to go after her own flesh and blood, making it so that he fell through the veil after a bit. I found out this summer."

"How?" Draco had leaned forward a bit. Obviously, this interested him.

_Flashback (Adyn's POV)_

_It was a warm summer night in Cairo when I heard some tapping on the kitchen window. It was a screech owl, one of the most irritating breeds, with a large bundle in its beak. I let it in and, thankfully, the bloody bird flew away._

"You were in Cairo?"

"My mother owns a small house there and I have stayed there most of my life. No more interruptions or I won't tell you the story."

_So anyway, I let the bird go and Niko, my fox, decided to take it and rip it open. It had a dead rabbit in it for some reason, and then some hate mail. I thought the rabbit was poisoned, but under further investigation, it was clean. Niko had his breakfast and I decided to go out. I met up with Patrick, a friend of mine, who said a man had tried to find out where I lived through him, but that piece is irrelevant. It had to be around eleven that night when aw barn owl came at me with a formal letter. It was followed kinda closely by an eagle owl. The barn owl informed me of my father's death and asked me to attend his will reading in a week. I went there, but that's a different story too. The eagle owl was cool; he hung around for a little while so I could get him some of the best Cairo goat meat that he shared with Niko. It was a letter from the Dark Lord, offering an explanation in one day's time at my house in Cairo. I, being ever curious, agreed to the meeting. He brought a Pensieve and then showed me the entire deal of what happened at the Department of mysteries from multiple perspectives, all of them from Death Eaters or himself. He offered me a deal I later accepted._

"What deal?"

"I'll show you later."

"Show me?"

"It's nothing bad. Not in my way of thinking, at least."

Lucius popped his head in the fire. "Thank Salazar I found you in this room. I'll need the two of you to come to the sitting room before all three of us retreat to the library for dinner."

"We'll be right there, father."

Adyn and Draco stood and headed downstairs, both running as fast as they could without running into anything.

Once in the sitting room, Adyn took a step back before staring angrily at Narcissa Malfoy. "Hello, Narcissa."

Narcissa looked at Draco first, a smirk on her face. "Your father needs to speak to you in the kitchen, Draco. It is quite urgent."

Hesitantly, Draco nodded. "Yes mother."

Narcissa them turned her cold blue eyes on Adyn. "I heard my cousin died this summer."

"What of it?"

"So it is true then? Sirius has finally gone to hell?"

Adyn let out a small growl and clenched her walking stick, determined not to resort to violence unless necessary. Unfortunately, it appeared her temper was getting g hold of her.

"You are now without parents, am I correct?"

"What is your point, Narcissa?"

"My point, _dear_ niece," Narcissa spat as she stood. "Is this. I understand the only recipients of my cousin's will were you and that werewolf."

"You were after his money then?" Adyn's voice came out as a low growl, no longer able to hide her anger.

"Not only that. I was to inherit the Black Manor from him. What would convince Sirius to will everything to you?"

"Could it perhaps have something to do with the fact that I am his daughter? You know, the fact that he considered you an incompetent, money –grubbing, gold-digging whiny bitch of a whore might have had some influence on his choice on inheritants. I must request that you leave Uncle Remus out of this."

"You little bitch! Bellatrix should have killed you along with your useless father!" Narcissa screeched and ran towards Adyn, throwing vases and urns her way.

Adyn ducked all of them and, with a ferocious growl, slammed her walking stick in to Narcissa's stomach. Narcissa staggered back, giving Adyn the chance to summon a black ball of raw magic and fling it her way.

Right before it hit Narcissa, it dissolved almost immediately. Voldemort stepped out of the fire. "What have I told you about using that much raw power, Black? You'll demolish the entire Manor and everyone in it, including yourself."

Adyn pulled a sword out of her walking stick. "Then let me finish her off slowly. She insulted my father."

"You will not get blood on Lucius' carpet. Do have any idea how irritated he would be?"

"I really don't care at the moment, Tom."

"Shall we go into the kitchen and speak to Lucius and his son?"

"I suppose."

A/N - let me know if I should continue...


	3. Onyx Eyes

A/N – so I had a few chapters prewritten. I had spare paper when I was supposed to be paying attention in class. It's not my fault the teachers are borderline incompetent….

Disclaimer – I own nothing. Oh the horrors I could inflict on these characters if they were mine…

Chapter 3

In the kitchen, Lucius was speaking to Draco quietly about his decision to divorce Narcissa.

"You realize, Uncle Lucius, that we would then be fake uncle and fake niece?"

Lucius looked up and saw Adyn standing next to a 30-year-old version of Tom Riddle. His jaw dropped for a moment before standing and bowing. "My Lord, I did not expect a visit from you."

"A little birdie told me that Black was staying with you until the start of the new year at Hogwarts. I simply wished to join you all for dinner."

Hiding his confusion, Lucius nodded. "We planned on eating in the library, my Lord."

"Then shall we go? It is past dinner and I owe you an explanation."

"Yes my Lord." Lucius stood and led the way to the library, Voldemort at his side.

Draco walked next to Adyn. "Does this have anything to do with that deal you told me about earlier?" His voice was quiet, almost inaudible, but Adyn could hear him almost perfectly.

"It might," she said with a grin.

Narcissa walked out of the sitting room just as they reached the stairs. "You whore! Adonis Black, _Avada Kedavra!_"

Draco growled, but Adyn just summoned an apple, which took the spell for her. She turned to Narcissa with a lethal smirk and frigid sapphire eyes. "I do not advise you to try that again, Narcissa. My skills far outweigh yours, knowledge which we are both privy to."

Narcissa growled and followed the girl. Adyn continued walking upstairs, though at a slower pace than the others. She had sent Draco to walk with his father and the Dark Lord so he wouldn't get hurt. As an extra precaution, she had a shield around the three of them, just in case.

A splitting pain on her lower back and a cackle told Adyn she had been the target of a glass vase, and a shard was most likely lodged in her back. A spell sent her walking stick flying and Narcissa kicked Adyn's wounded leg. Adyn growled and rushed at Narcissa, changing in to her animagus form as she did so.

Narcissa's eyes widened almost comically when a large black wolf landed on her stomach as she fell backwards. The wolf lunged for her jugular vein and ripped it out as she fell, turning and bounding up the stairs before she landed.

Voldemort, Draco, and Lucius sat in chairs in the library as she morphed back and walked inside.

"That was bloody brilliant." Draco said as she sat down.

"I feel better."

"You have a bit of skin in your teeth," Voldemort said with a chuckle.

Adyn pulled it out and vanished it wandlessly. Lucius' eyes widened. "Who trained you?"

"Friends."

"Is that all you'll tell us?"

"For now, yes. I'm starved. What's for dinner?"

"Chinese food, straight from the boxes," Draco grinned as the house elves showed up.

One of the house elves walked over to Adyn. "Rudie thanks Adyn miss for killing nasty Narcissa lady."

Adyn blushed and looked at the floor. "It wasn't a problem, I guess."

"Rudie wants Adyn lady to be honored, miss."

"That's not necessary."

"Rudie wants to do it, miss. Rudie think of something, Rudie will."

Adyn blushed even redder. "Thank you." Rudie popped away once the food was delivered.

"That was very interesting, Black. I never took you as one to be bashful when it comes to compliments."

"Shut it or I'll spill that secret about your seventh year at Hogwarts."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare."

Adyn leaned back in her chair. 'He was in the Chamber of Secrets playing truth or dare with a few other Slytherins, see, and –mmmph!"

Voldemort smirked as his hand muffled all sounds coming from Adyn's mouth. "Shut it. I won't bring your bashfulness up if you won't spill that secret."

Adyn glared at Voldemort before he pulled his hand back in disgust.

"You fucking licked me!"

"Agreed. To both statements."

Lucius' jaw had dropped and he did not attempt to correct himself. Draco was staring in shock, eyes wide. "What the **bloody** hell is going on?"

"The deal I told you about, Dragon. You are seeing it right now." Adyn grabbed the bucket of sweet and sour chicken right before Voldemort and started eating. "We're allies," she said after she swallowed the first piece of chicken.

"As it turns out, because of the wills of both my mother and father, I am the richest person in the Eastern hemisphere. Thanks to my mother being an elf, I also have connections to the elf clans, who are known to associate with Dark elves, who are allies with the vampires. My mother was half-elf half-Dark elf, so I'm related to both and have quite a few vampires who hold me in high regards. Patrick, who I mentioned earlier, is a direct descendant of Dracula. I think he's a great grandson or something like that. He was elated when he found out who I was for some reason.

"Thanks to my father's family, many werewolves have befriended me and I have the highest degree of control over the Dementors of Azkaban. My great grandfather originally owned Azkaban Island before the Minister persuaded him to allow the Ministry to build a prison there. The werewolves are close friends not only because of Uncle Remus' attachment to me, he's actually my godfather; but because the Black family is one of the only Wizarding families in the world that offers them a place to stay with free Wolfsbane potion every month, should they choose to stay."

Voldemort stepped in. "When I learned of these connections Adyn has, naturally I decided that she would be useful. My owl, however, told me of her powers, which are stronger than all four of Hogwarts founder and Merlin combined, I knew she would refuse to be a follower, and when I met her, I just offered her an alliance."

Lucius nodded, still dumbstruck. He reached for a box of chicken lo mein as he processed all the connections Adyn had.

"So you've decided to go to Hogwarts for the last two years of your school?" Draco leaned back, eating his food. Apparently, this didn't surprise him.

"Yeah. My father wanted me to graduate there, and my mother wanted the best for me. The school I went to before, Geviene closed because too many parents complained about the teachers holding real duels in Defense against the Dark Arts. They were not too pleased that they offered a Dark Arts class either.

"I've never heard of Geviene before. Where is it?"

"It's a hidden school in the rundown area of Cairo where not many people of high social status go. The school is very secretive and only a handful of students graduate. I was supposed to graduate in two years, but they closed."

"It sounds more Italian to me."

"An Italian guy founded it. It actually started out as a training center for those who planned to become Dark wizards."

"Cool." Draco polished off the rest of his food and leaned back in his chair. "We're gonna have to find some way to keep you safe from Dumbledore. He'd love to get his hands on you with all those connections."

Lucius nodded, apparently ready to converse. "We should contact the Headmaster tonight in order for you to enroll. I take it you have an idea of what classes you'd like to take?"

"Not really. If you could contact the Headmaster tomorrow, I will have the list ready. It shouldn't be that hard, I'll probably just take the same classes Draco's taking."

"I'll need to speak with Severus about that. He's actually supposed to come over this evening to help me decide what to do with Narcissa."

Voldemort grinned. "Just clean her up and she should be good to go."

Adyn chuckled before standing. "I've got to head home, Patrick was going to take me to a meeting with his clan for some reason, and Niko has to be starving. I'll clean up my mess and head home."

Right before she headed for the door, Lucius stopped her. "I expect you back here tomorrow at noon."

"Make it six in the evening. I'll most likely be asleep at noon."

"No. You need to get used to being awake during the day and sleeping at night. That's how the students at Hogwarts function."

"Yes Uncle Lucius. I'll be here at noon on the dot." She handed Voldemort the half-full box of sweet and sour chicken, which he graciously took.

"My favorites. Black, I will send you further contact when it is necessary. Until then, try and stay out of trouble."

"When have I ever tried to get into trouble?"

"I'll just mention the pink thong incident and leave it at that."

Adyn grinned and left.

On her way downstairs, she put Narcissa's body into a box and packaged it to keep it fresh. With a flick of her wrist, the body was entirely reassembled and the blood was replaced. Another flick of the wrist and the box was sent to her kitchen table.

As she left the house and walked down to the apparation point, she noticed a man walking up the driveway. Curious, she walked over to him.

They stared at each other for a moment before the man bowed respectfully. "Miss Black, I apologize for your loss."

"I don't even know your name, so don't pull that crap with me."

"I am Severus Snape, Miss Black. You look like your father."

"You're the Severus that Uncle Lucius was having over?"

"I assume so."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Adyn. They're in the library. Straight up the stairs by the main hall and the third door on your left."

"Thank you."

"Whatever." Adyn walked away and apparated away, aware of the pair of onyx eyes staring at her back.


End file.
